This description relates to profiling data with location information.
Stored datasets often include data for which various characteristics are not known. The data in a dataset may be organized as records that have values for respective fields (also called “attributes” or “columns”). The values in a field may include strings, numbers, or any data, including possibly null values, encoded and formatted according to associated data format information for the field. In some cases the data format information for a field is known, but the actual values appearing in the field may not be known. For example, ranges of values or typical values for fields over the records within a dataset, relationships between different fields of the records within the dataset, or dependencies among values in different fields, may be unknown. Data profiling can involve examining a source of a dataset in order to determine such characteristics.